What If?
by CullenCrazy
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob instead of Edward? Everything is great,they are even getting ready to have a baby, until someone new stops by Forks and meets Jacob. What will happen, will Bella go back to Edward or stay by herself? 1st fanfic!JXB EXB
1. Picture Perfect

Unfortunately I do NOT own the Twilight characters, Stephenie Meyer's does, I would die to be her!  
BPOV--

I had the whole conversation planned. As soon as he walked through the door I would pull him to the couch. I would then tell him my news, our news, I guess this couldn't have happened with out him. I would tell him I was pregnant.I was so excited to finally be able to start a family even though we had only been married three months now.I was counting down minutes when he barged through the door. He looked troubled his face was set in a frown and that scared me, I had called and told him I had good news. Why was he in such a terrible mood? "What's wrong, honey?" I asked timidly.  
He didn't say anything for awhile. "Forget me right now what did you want to talk to me about now, sweetheart?", he was trying to hide his emotions uneffectively as he sat me on his lap.  
I opened my mouth to tell him the good news, but stopped distracted by how he was fidgeting with his hands."No you go first"  
"Bella... are you sure you want me to go first, you sounded so excited on the phone? I don't want to ruin your attitude"  
"Ya, I'm sure." why was he questioning me like this it's not like it was going to change our lives, or was it?  
"Well, at work today.." he stammered "I someone came in with a flat tire, she was about 20. But she wasn't just anyone, she was my someone."He looked upset, but I was sure I looked worse." Bells.. I ...ummm.. imprinted today"  
I knew this was always a possibility, and had known that when I came back to La Push and left the Cullen's. Even so I was very unprepared for the turn of events, especially since we were fixing to start our perfect family. I was trying to hold in my emothions unsuccesfully as the tears streamed down my face.  
"I'm so sorry", he wispered as he pushed me off his lap so he could stand, "I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to be with you forever.Honey what did you want to discuss?" he was trying to seem indiferent.  
"Nothing," I said standing up feeling unwanted, unimportant and walked to our bedroom grabbing clothes as fast as I could, "It doesn't matter anymore"  
"Bella where ARE you going, this is your home, our home." "I'm leaving." I screamed at him wondering how somone could take My Jacob from me. "Why does she get you when I am your wife, I chose you and now someone else gets to keep you forever. It's NOT fair!" I didn't know what had happened until his hands caught me, I had tripped over the piles of dirty laundry,-- so like me! He layed me on the bed as I continued crying.  
I got up after a little while. "I'm going to leave now, bye Jake, I love you, I'll always love you." I crawled off the bed grabbed the clothes I had stuffed into a bag and made my way to the door, Jacob trailing beahind me.  
"I love you too Bella, you don't have to leave." he told me the pain clear on his face.  
"Sorry doesn't change anything, and yes I do have to leave!" I screamed. My head hurt from crying and I hated leaving Jakob, whenI left him the whole in my chest returned. This time it was so unbearable I layed down under a tree on the road and cried even harder for losing two people who I loved more than anything in one lifetime. I guess that was it, I was unloveable. Everyone who I got close to I hurt especiially Jake and Edward. I slowly got up as the tears stopped, and started walking, towards... anywhere but here.

xxxx

I decided to go to Emily's she was my best friend, aside from Angela, and I needed somwhere to stay for right now, but as I approached I saw Sam standing in front of the window, which triggered a thought.A memory that made me despise all werewolves.  
I knew immediately where I wanted to go it was just the matter of whether or not Leah would allow me to stay.

xxx Chapter 2

I knocked lightly on the door glancing around to make sure no one saw me enter the house, that is if I entered.  
"Who is it and what do you want?" Leah said groggily as she came to answer the door.  
"It's me, Bella." I said trying to hide the pain I was feeling from my voice.  
She had apparently heard my emotion and hurriedly opened the door. She glanced at my dissheveled appearance then waved me inside.  
"I know we're not the best of friends but I didn't know who else would understand." I managed to stay before I started crying again.  
First confusion flickered across her face then horror. "He did it didn't he, he found his 'Emily'." She was trying to keep the dislike out of her voice as she led me to the couch. All I could do was nod. We sat there for a long time before she said,"you can stay hear if you like"  
Again all I could do was nod my head. "Where's the restroom?" I asked, the doctor said I might have a little nausea the first few weeks.  
"First door on you left." she said, as I dashed up and ran to the bathroom just barely making it to the toilet before my dinner came up. After I was done getting sick I put on a pair of pajamas I'd brought and tried to sleep. Several times I had to get up and go to the bathroom, and I was glad that I couldn't sleep very well because my last conversaition with Jacob haunted my dreams and threatened to rip my heart out. I knew the he was no longer my Jacob that he now belonged with someone else. I woke up around 5:00 A.M.from the latest nightmare and trip to the bathroom, only this time I couldn't get back to sleep. I was thinking about where I was going to go in the morning, and what I was going to do with the baby, Jake's baby. Before I could stop it I was in tears again. As the my eyes were finally dry, I fell into a restless sleep. waking up a few hours later to the noise of Leah in the kitchen.  
"Morning." I said walking to sit by her at the table.  
"Morning, want some cereal?" she asked.  
"No thanks it would just come back up anyway"  
"If you're sick stay away.I don't want to throw up or anything." "Ok then." I scooted over slightly this could be my excuse for all the symptoms, as someone banged on the door."I'll get it." I said getting up. I reached the door as the person became impatient and knocked again. "Hello?" I said as I catiously opened the front door to Leah's house.  
"Bella I'm so glad I found you, Jake is worried sick, he wants to speak with you!" Sam exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry Sam but I don't want to see him right now," I stated, "or ever" I added under my breath.  
"You have to understand he has no control over the situation. He wishes this would never have happened to you"  
"Well it did and I don't want to talk to him!" I tried to shut the door and walk away but Sam was much stronger and pushed it back open and followed me inside. Oh no I was about to get sick!! I ran to the bathroom did my business and was laying on the couch before he could figure anything out, I knew my face was white as a ghost.  
Leah walked into the room to defend me,"Bella isn't feeling to well, and I don't blame her." she said her eyes sending waves of anger towards Sam.  
"Leah.. I..." was all he could get out.  
"Don't woory about it!" she shot back, tears filling her eyes.  
Sam turned to me then trying to hide how upset he was with what happened between him and Leah, "If your not feeling well I could take you to the doctor on my way back home"  
"I've already seen the doctor." I told them hoping they would drop it.  
"What did they tell you?" Sam pressed.  
"Well..ummmm. they said if it hasn't stopped in two weeks come back." I tried not to notice their reactions but it was hard, Leah looked shocked and Sam was worried.  
"Are.. are you pregnant?" Sam asked shocked.  
I didn't speak just looked away.  
"Oh my gosh, Bella you are! How could he leave you like that?" Leah wondered "Does Jacob even know?" Sam asked trying to be reasonable.  
I couldn't respond memories of trying to tell Jacob flooded back to me,  
how he told me he'd imprinted brought tears back to my eyes.  
"Bella you have to tell him." Sam said trying reading my expression.  
"No! No NO!" I was not going to tell Jake this, "and you won't tell him either"  
"Do you know how hard that will be as soon as one of us is in our wolf form again?" Leah asked.  
"Well in that case I'll have to be gone before he could find out"  
"If that's what you wish. Jacob will be on patrol tonight I can call a council meeting early to arrange boundaries. Leah can take you home to get you things and then," Sam turned to Leah, "Meet me at council rock." we nodded to show we understood.

xxx

Chapter 3

"Goodluck Bella." Leah said as she pulled out of my driveway. I knew I had very little time and so I had to hurry. I ran to the house threw open the door and raced to the bedroom. I grabbed a suitcase out of the closet.  
I was stuffing all my clothes I could find into the bright red bag when I felt his eyes boring into my back. I turned just in time to see him step into the room and wrap his arms around me. This made me cry even harder, "Jake stop, just leave me alone." I said in a strained voice.  
"Bella, I really am sorry." he said releasing me. I turned to look at him and saw that he had been crying too.  
"Jake I'm sure you've already seen Leah or Sam's mind so I guess you know"  
"Yes, I do, and I'm glad that I know." he said sitting on the bed beside me. " Were you seriously not going to tell me"  
"I was, until I heard your news, it destroyed me and I didn't have the guts to tell you. I'm leaving tonight Jake I'm not staying here or anywhere near here for that matter"  
"Where are you going?" his voice was hurt.  
"Why would you care?" I asked in a whisper.  
"This is all my fault, I should leave and you should stay"  
"No really, its fine I'll go you and... your new friend... can stay here." I had all the stuff I needed and was headed back through the house for the final time.  
"There's no way I can get you to believe that I still love you is there"  
"Nope"  
"No way to convince you to stay"  
"NO!" I screamed tears darting down my face again as I threw my bags into the truck and climbed in. Before I could slam the door Jake grabbed the frame and leaned in for a goodbye kiss. Even though I knew I was going to regret it later, I leaned toward him and kissed him with all the passion in me. He pulled back to soon and shut the door for me.  
"Bye Bells be safe, for me." he was crying now too, he rarely cried. I turned the keys in the ignition and the truck roared to life. I sped down the road away from La Push, which probably wasn't the best idea because I could barely see through my watery eyes.I finally decided to go to the airport and figure out where to go when I got there, maybe I would go to see my mom, it would please Renee to see me, but then I would have to put up with her telling me 'I told you, you were to young to get married.'

xxxxx

I reached the airport in Seatle around 6 P.M., and bought a plane ticket to Florida. I knew as soon as he was off patro, around 7:00, he would be calling, so I was prepared when my phone started vibrating. I pressed ignore sitting in a booth at McDonalds by my terminal. This didn't discourage Jacob though, he called again, and again. I knew that he wouldn't give up until I answered so on the next call i pressed accept, "Hello Jacob." I said trying to make it sound like I hadn't been crying since I left,(which I had.  
"Took ya long enough to answer Bella! Where are you"  
"At the airport waiting on my flight to Florida"  
"We need to talk"  
"Ok I'm listening." for now I added mentally.  
"Bells about the baby what are we going to do, how am I supposed to explain that to Hannah"  
"Oh Hannah, I'm sooooo sorry that you have to explain that you HAD a wife and she was pregnant when you left her, have fun with that!" Hannah I was assuming was who he imprinted on.  
"Bella, It's not my fault I already told you! I don't want this to happen, I want to be with you I want to raise a family, I want to grow old with you, well as old as I can grow at the moment.  
"Jake we both know you don't really care about me anymore, remeber when you explained this to me about Quil and Claire, how 'it's like nothing else in the world matters, but her', it's Ok I get it I won't bother you anymore. I'll raise the child and let you live your life with HANNAH!"I said her name with as much hatred as I could muster trying to fight the tears back again.  
"Bells calm down. I want to be with you, you know that, but this is out of my control"  
"Stupid Werewolves!" I cut him off I was sick of everyone saying 'it's not my fault' "I wouldn't be one if your stupid bloodsuckers hadn't ever been here I would be just as human as you are, and we could be togethter and raise a family!" He said sourly.  
"It's not the Cullen's fault." I was on the verge of hanging up.  
"Whatever!" Jake was trying to keep calm, I could picture him shaking like he would under normal circumstances when we had this conversation,"I want to be around my child Bells you can't take that right away from me"  
"You're right but right now you have around 8 months to wait. We can finish this conversation later. I'm hanging up now. Bye." I had closed my eyes to keep from breaking down as I hung up. When I opened them I saw three pale figures walking toward me.

xxxxx

Chapter 4

The first to run to me was Alice, she grabbed me in a too tight hug, almost breaking my ribs.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I've just missed you soooooooo much!" she chanted in her lovely sing-song voice.  
"How much of that call did you hear?" I asked still stunned to see them.  
"Almost all of it." Edward replied walking closer to me, seeing his face clearly caused me to hypervenilate,he glanced at my stomach obviously knowing I was preganant now.  
"Well, how did you know I was going to be here?" I asked. Edward and Esme both glanced at Alice and I felt my face suddenly go red, "Oh right." I was so embarassed that I forgot Alice was a physic. My stomach growled just then and I realized I hadn't eaten since the night I left Jacob.  
"Edward,dear, go get Bella some food." Esme ordered as Edward walked off obviously reading her mind before she said it out loud.  
Since it was so early no one else was in line and he was back before I had time to realize that they were actually here and this wasn't a dream.  
As he sat the food in front of me he slid into the booth beside me. "How are you Bella?" I almost died at the sound of his smooth velvet voice.  
"Other than the reason I'm here not much"  
"Would you like to explain?" Esme inquired.  
"Umm." I wasn't sure where to start so I decided to start at the point from which they left, "Well Jake and I dated for about a year after you guys left. Then he asked me to marry him, I agreed and six months later we were married. We'd only been together 3 months when I got pregnant, the night I was planning on telling him, last night, he came home with the news of how he met Hannah at work and imprinted. You know the rest"  
Edward's face was shocked. Esmes was pained from hearing how Jacob left me. Alice on the other hand was over-joyed, "Oh Bella I'm sooo excited I can't wait until you have the baby!" Shock was clearly written on my face. "Come on Bella, you remember how much Rose Esme and I wanted children!" Edward gave Alice a stern look which she immediately recognized."Esme lets go shopping and let these two talk." She exclaimed before grabbing Esmes hand and running in the direction of the stores.  
"So how have you been?" I asked Edward "Well, after you chose Jacob, we visited Denali where I talked to Tanya. She was still intereted so we dated for a little while, but it didn't work to well because we moved soon. She still visits some though." I was shocked that Edward had gone out with Tanya.  
"Oh..." I stammered. He's said I was his other half, how could he date Tanya? How could he do that to me, why would he even tell me? I may have chosen Jake but I still had so many feelings for Edward, I wonder if he knew that? "Are you two still together"  
"Not really, we talk now and then but it's nothing like it was with you." I sighed with relief at his words."Now let's get you home"  
"Where's home"  
"We moved to Michigan another sunless place." He grinned my favorite smile.  
"Ok, if you still want me"  
"Bella don't even say that I told you I would always want you! You are my soul mate my other half I am nothing without you. You should have seen me after your decision, I was a wreck. I hardly left my room at the cabin. I knew you were happy and that's what kept me going. Now let's go find Alice and Esme and tell them you're coming with us." He stood and I mimicked him he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer as we walked towards the exit doors to find the others. My life was going to be perfect again. Or at least I hoped it would.  
I would miss Jacob, but now I knew he loved someone else and could move on so why couldn't I? The only question now is what if the baby is part werewolf? Oh no, I never thought of that! We found the others then and walked off in the direction of the parking garage.

xxxxx 


	2. Going Back

Disclaimer-- I do not own the characters from Twilight, sigh, I wish I did but alas I don't Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

**Alice POV-**

They walked hand in hand toward us, and Edward was actually smiling. He hadn't done that since Bella left him at the alter for the _dog._ Bella's face was blushing bright red as she noticed me looking at their entwined hands. I tried to see Bella's future, to know about the baby, and to see how she liked living with us again, but all I saw was a grim looking Edward driving Bella towards La Push. She couldn't leave us again. Edward would go to the Volturi for sure. Oh no, I have to change this.

"Um... You guys I really need someone to take me back to La Push-" Bella stammered but I cut her off.

**Bella POV-**

"Why!!!!?" Alice asked cutting me off.

"Because, I need to gather more clothes if I'm gonna come live with you guys."

"Oh." She giggled. Had she thought I would seriously go back to Jake?

"Well, let's go then, I'll take you," Edward touched my nose, " in my car to the boundary line. Esme' Alice we'll meet you back at our house after Bella gathers her things."

"Let's get to it!" Alice exclaimed. he pulled me to the car and opened the passenger door to the same silver Volvo.

"Thanks."

"No Problem." He said and unexpectedly pulled my face to his so our lips could me, I never realized how much I missed his lips on mine. His hand went to the small of my back to pull me closer and mine went to his crazy auburn hair, tangling my fingers in it. He pulled away when I was about to pass out. " I'm sorry, I've just missed doing that." he said sheepishly.

"I've missed it too." he smiled my favorite crooked smile as I talked.

"We better get you to La Push before dark, are you going to walk to your house?"

"Yeah, it's just a few houses past the line." I sat down in the seat and pulled my door closed as he went to his side in vampire speed. He pulled out of the parking area and sped off towards the highway back towards our old lives.

* * *

**A/N**

** Hey readers! Thanks to the two reviews I thought I should update. Please continue to review, I know this is very short, but I will try to update this weekend. I already know what happens when she reaches La Push but you don't /insert evil laugh/! You must read to find out!!!!!! _I Love You All_**


	3. Meeting them

Disclaimer-- I don not own any of the Twilight characters!

* * *

"I'll be right back, Edward." I said jumping out of the car, and walking swiftly towards our house.

"And I'll be right here waiting for you, love."

As I got closer I noticed a small green car parked in my driveway, but paid it little attention because Quil often has his friends park at our house. Then i noticed a very dim light coming out of the living room window _how odd, nobody should even be home. Jake's supposed to be on patrol._

I decided to investigate and walked quietly around to the back side of the house where our room was located. I was going to peek in when I realized I couldn't, because the window was so foggy. Either Jake was taking a really hot shower with the door open or... _Oh NOOOO_!! I screamed inside my head. That's when the light bulb turned on, I knew who's stupid car was parked in front of my house, Hannah's. _How could she, he's married still?_

_Oh gosh..._ I darted to the front of the house and started banging on the door, tears streaming down my face, I'm not completely sure why though because I was more angry than sad, darn mood swings. A young red haired, pale skinned girl answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked, as I noticed how hurriedly she had put her shirt on, it was inside out.

"Where's Jacob?" I spat out.

"Um. He's sleeping, and you are."

"Bella, I need to see him it's important."

" Well Bella you'll have to come back, he's preocupied right now." she smiled devilishly at me.

" Oh is he now? Jake, I need to speak to you please come here." i hollered in the house. As Jake came scooting around the corner.

"Hi, how's your evening been?" I sneered as Hannah reached up to put her arm around Jake's midsection.

"This is Bella.."

"Black. I finished for her.

"Oh my gosh, Jake explain now!" she was shocked.

"Well Hannah meet my wife-"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, I'm soooo sorry Bella. He didn't tell me anything about this. I'm leaving bye!" she turned to leave but Jake caught her arm.

"You couldn't wait until we were divorced?" I asked him.

"It was a mistake, Hannah came by to pay me for helping her fix her car and things got out of hand. you know we were made for eachother. Bella?" I looked up and knew my face was green.

"Jake I leave for twenty-four hours and come home to find you've got another woman in _my_ bed! This is ridiculous. I need to get my stuff and leave Edward's waiting on me, I'm moving in with the Cullen's."

He stepped aside to let me in and I saw how trashed the place was. I walked into our room which was even worse, the bed sheets were completely pulled off the bed and thrown in the bathroom. _You can do this_ I told myself as I walked ove to the dresser. I packed all my stuff and walked into the living room to find that I'd interupted on a make-out fest. Jake was on top of Hannah on the couch and they were kissing passionately, the kind of passion he used to feel for me. "Bye Jake, i'll call when it's closer to the due date."

"Due date?" hannah asked.

"I'll explain later." Jake said getting off of her and pulling her to her feet. "Bye Bells, I'll miss you."

"Yeah sure bye." I said slamming the door behing me and walking as quickly as I could without tripping to Edward's car.


End file.
